Lark
by Hanah Potter
Summary: If you watched the Patriot I know you were sad when Thomas and Gabriel died. Well, what if Thomas had a twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: ****If you watched ****The Patriot ****I know you were sad when Thomas and Gabriel died. ( if not stop reading) What if Thomas had a twin sister named Lark. My first fanfic so be nice. **

Lark POV

That day was one of the worst of my life. It also showed who I truly was. I ran outside when morning came, to find injured American soldiers and unharmed British men from the fight the previous night. A man came. He ordered Gabriel to be taken away and killed.

Thomas POV

I heard Lark gasp. My mind was buzzing. Not Gabriel, please. I looked at father. Helpless. I knew what I had to do. I ran and knocked the soldier holding Gabriel away. " RUN!" I screamed. I turned to see the man with cold silver eyes point a gun at my chest. He loaded. I prepared for death.

Gabriel POV

He was pulling the trigger when Lark moved. She slapped the cold-eyed mans horse. As he fell she kicked his gun towards father, punched the nearest British soldier in the face and grabbed his gun. She checked that it was loaded and pointed it at my brothers near assassin. She spoke " If anyone moves he's dead!" Her voice shook and I knew she was scared. " Drop your weapons and walk slowly up the road." They did as she said. Just then, her captive took out his knife and slashed her feet. She fell with a scream. She lay there staring at the man with bright, fearful eyes. There was something else there that I could not identify…

Thomas POV

I watched my sister fall, her dark hair fanning out behind her. I saw her look up, her bright green eyes filled with fear. But I saw something else. Wes that, mischief? She had something planned… she always did.

Lark POV

I watched the man load his gun. I heard Susan sob. Gabriel was staring at me, with despair clear on his face. I shook my head very slightly. His face cleared a little.

Gabriel POV

She had something planned. There was nothing I could do but trust her. The man pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. Just as he did, Lark rolled into his legs knocking him over again. He jumped up and sounded a retreat. I ran to my sister to carry her to the house. She had a long gash on each of her ankles but was otherwise unharmed.

Thomas POV

She was in pain. I felt it too. I guess because we are twins. I followed Gabriel into the house and sat beside Lark. She grinned at me. " You owe me." " I know." I replied. Father rushed in to examine her and Susan burst into tears. " So" Lark said " Can I join the army now?" He smile but didn't answer. Father wrapped her ankles in some cloth. " All we can do now is wait for them to heal" father said. Lark grimaced. She was not as patient as my father.

**Hope you liked it. I do not own the Patriot, only Lark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, nothing too exciting happens in this chapter but it is very important. Next chapter is AWESOME!!! **

Lark POV 

I was laying in my bed. Thomas was in the bed next to mine. We shared a room. This was a small comfort tonight. I was afraid to sleep. If I did, I might wake to find my family dead. " Thomas!" I whispered. " Are you awake?" He groaned. " I am now. What is it?" "Iam afraid" I replied. " Afraid that if I fall to sleep, you'll all be gone." Thomas sat up. He came over and sat on my bed. " How about we go downstairs." He said. " We can sit in the living room and keep watch." I nodded. I reached under my pillow and took out a handgun.

Thomas POV 

She could barley walk. ( A/N Remember, Tavington cut her ankles in the last chapter.) I can't believe she had a gun under her pillow. I should not be surprised. She was fiercely loyal to all of us. She would do whatever it took to protect us. And I would do whatever it takes to protect her. She's my family.

Gabriel POV 

I nearly screamed. When I came down in the morning, I saw 2 figures on the couch. Then I realized it was Lark and Thomas. Lark's head was on his shoulder and Thomas's head was on hers. Then, I noticed the gun in Lark's hand. They were on guard duty. I gently preyed the gun out of her hand and took it upstairs. I knocked on father's door. I knew he was awake. " Come in' he called. My father was sitting on his bed. I showed him the gun and explained where I found it. Father sighed. " Yes, she thought I didn't notice. She stole it from my trunk. I wondred where it went." " You mean you knew?!" I exclaimed. " That it was stolen, yes." he said. " But I had no idea she had it. I shall go talk to her"

Lark POV

I woke to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see father standing over me. I shook Thomas. He groaned. " 5 more minutes!" he whined. " Thomas! " I yelled. He sat bolt upright. " Who stole the cheese?!" he yelled. Then he saw father. " Lark" he said. " Did you steel my gun?" I gaped at him. How did he know? Then I noticed Gabriel looking at me.

Thomas POV 

Lark sighed in defeat. She looked at father with calm eyes. " I did. When Gabriel went to fight for the colonists. I just wanted to protect my family."

Gabriel POV

Father did not punish her, he just shook his head looking troubled and went to work. Lark turned to me. She must have seen the guilt on my face, but instead of being angry, her lips twitched into a kind smile. I was surprised. She usually had a terrible temper. She poked Thomas. He helped her into the kitchen.

Lark POV

The day was normal. Instead of doing my usual chores I did things that did not require walking. I finished early and went to help Thomas with the corn. I could walk, my father was just over protective. During dinner, father said he had an important announcement. " You are all going to live with your Aunt Charlotte for a while. Gabriel and I are going to form a militia"

Lark POV

Lark opened her mouth.. " Alone." father added. Lark jumped out of her seat. " I think I have every right to fight!' she cried n outrage. " I saved Thomas and Gabriel! I made all of those men retreat! Have I not proven myself? Is it because I am a girl?" She said it. Women are not usually in the army. Father sighed. " I don't want to lose you." "I think we should let her come."

Gabriel said. " If we leave her, she might do something stupid like follow us." " Hey!" I yelled. " If Lark can go, why not me?" Father hesitated for a moment. " Fine" he said. " But men will make fun of you Lark." Lark and I high- fived and we ran to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Finally updating. Sorry it took so long. This chapter is going to be a little exciting and something surprising happens but it is not what you think! **

Gabriel POV  
So they were coming. We just left Aunt Charlotte's house and we are in the continentals camp. Soldiers keep looking and pointing at Lark. She looks ready to punch someone. She is wearing the same thing as Thomas and I. A shirt, jacket and pants. The commander then called Lark into his tent.

Lark POV 

The commander looked me up and down and turned to father. " You are bringing your daughter!? Can she handle it?" Before father could answer, " Do you want me to prove myself?" I snapped. The commander looked at me, surprised. Men rarely spoke to him like that, much less women. I glared at him as he looked at me puzzled." No" he finally replied. " You and your two brothers will fight in your fathers militia. By the looks of it, he can control you much better than I."

Thomas POV 

Lark came out looking smug. Father came over to us. " We need to start recruiting." He said. " Thomas and Lark will go to the town square. Gabriel ill go to the church and I will go to the bar. Meet at the west edge of the swamp." A half hour later, we were standing on the raised platform in the middle of the square. Men were looking at Lark like she was some sort of prize. A man even wolf-whistled at her. She stared scornfully back. "HEY!" she yelled. " Listen up! We are here recruiting for a militia. So which one of you cowards are going to come with us?" The interest turned to shock. A girl doing a man's job? It was unheard of. Lark sighed. " Yes, I am a girl. If I can do it, why not you?" Several men then ran to grad weapons and horses. I looked at Lark , amused. " If you can do it?" I asked. " I feel bad for them, they don't know what you can do." Lark just shrugged and said, " They will get over it."

Gabriel POV

Myself and 12 other men had been waiting for half and hour. I was getting worried when I heard hoof beats. Lark and Thomas became visible over the hill with about 20 other men." Come on, hurry up!" Lark yelled rudely. Several men looked miffed and I could tell no one had warned them of my sister's personality." How did you get so many men?" I asked. " Well" Thomas replied " Lark told them if she could do it, so could they. Of course, no one knew her very well."

Lark POV

Father came back with 30 men. They were the loudest, meanest, and unfortunately, the rudest. They yelled, pointed and stared at me. " Hey!" I yelled at one. " Didn't your mother ever tell you it's RUDE TO STARE?!' " Didn't YOUR mother ever tell you women don't fight in wars?" he yelled back. " Well at least I have some backbone unlike your SLUG of a mother!" I replied and stalked off before he could say another word.

Thomas POV 

Many men did not respect Lark which, like many other things, miffed her. It wasn't until our first battle that she earned some respect. We were to ambush a British supply wagon. It was all going well. I could see Lark from where I was positioned. She seemed fine until halfway through the battle. I saw her glance at the man next to her and her eyes widened in horror. A bullet was speed in straight towards his chest. Without a moments hesitation she through herself at the man. The bullet hit her in the side. A cry of pain echoed around us. We finished off he last few British soldiers and turned towards our wounded. Gabriel ran to Lark.

**A/N: Trust me, it is not what it seems. I will update really soon so no one comes after me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for all to be revealed. Sorry about the suspense, I couldn't help myself!**

Gabriel POV

'Please' I begged silently ' Don't be dead.' I reached the man she had saved. " Is she alive?!" I yelled. The hollow in which we fought was silent. The man , horror stricken, shrugged. I flipped my sister over. Thomas ran to my side, his face deathly pale. "Lark" he whispered, " Please, don't leave us." Then, Lark coughed. " Don't worry." She croaked. " It isn't my time to go yet. I will hold on for you guys." Then she passed out. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and I realized I had been holding my breath. As we carried her to the wounded, men took their hats of as she passed. She had finally earned some respect.

Lark POV

For the last few hours, I had been slipping in and out of consciousness. I was aware of many voices and an unbearable pain in my side. It was hours later that I became fully aware of my surroundings. I was in a small crowded tent. I wondered how I had gotten there. Then I remembered. The bullet, the pain, my brothers grief- stricken faces. I looked around and spotted Thomas dozing in a chair nearby. I tried to sit up but to late I remembered my wound. I let out a gasp of pain.

Thomas POV

I woke up to hear someone gasp. My eyes flew open. Lark was in bed, clutching her side. " Lark!" I cried. I ran to sit on her bed. " Are you alright? How is your side? Do you need a doctor?" Lark laughed. " Thomas, I'm fine. My side hurts but I don't need a doctor." Just then, Gabriel ran in. " Did I hear?... Lark!" He ran to hug her, but thought better of it and grabbed her hand instead.

Gabriel POV

Lark recovered quickly. After a week she was fighting again. We won battle after battle. We were going to town. I would be able to see Ann whom I had married the month before. But we were greeted by a terrible sight. The entire town was destroyed and the church was a pile of cinders.. They had trapped the townspeople in the church and burnt it to the ground. Worst of all, Ann was gone.

Lark POV

I tried desperately to find Gabriel. He might do something stupid. Grief can do that. I was at the edge of town when I saw something that made my heart stop. About a mile away, Gabriel and 30 other men were galloping towards the rising sun. And if my sources were correct, towards the British camp. I had no time to tell father. I scribbled out a note, leapt on my horse and galloped after Gabriel.


End file.
